Open Window
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: AU - An open window at the office causes both pain and pleasure for the new secretary. Rated for MAJOR BDSM & kink. You've been warned! [co-writer: dcmasters]


**Open Window**

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

Alex finished up her opening argument for the Trill case at about noon. The case was a father who'd beaten his kids to death, then raped his wife to make her stay quiet. It was hard getting answers from her. Not that Alex had expected different. But the detectives had a way with victims. Especially Olivia.

Sighing, she grabbed her purse and keys, adjusting her skirt from sitting so long, stepping out and locking her door. "Amanda, I'm going for lunch. Hold my calls," she requested of her secretary of just over a year.

She was young with long blonde hair, green eyes and always jumping at every request and command her boss gave her. A nice change of pace from the man before her, constantly making passes after being shot down.

Amanda jumped, quickly closing down the window in front of her. "Yes, boss," she smiled.

Alex smiled. "See you in an hour," she said, walking with a sway in her hips that radiated the power the EADA had acquired over the years.

Amanda nodded, reopening the window. She relaxed and continued watching the lesbian BDSM video in one frame as she went through an online catalogue of adult products.

To anyone, the young secretary wouldn't look like she would be into kink, BDSM, not to mention sex toys, but relationships had never seemed to work out and, well, a girl needed a substitute. It wasn't to say she wasn't looking. She was just looking for the _right_ person.

She popped to the toilets twenty minutes later to make herself 'feel better' not wanting to risk being caught.

* * *

Alex returned to the building fifteen minutes early and instantly stopped upon hearing strange noises. Were they...moans? And screams? And...something...buzzing? Checking around her secretary's desk, she was shocked to see a lesbian BDSM video playing as well as a sexy toy site beside it.

It was one thing to have tastes, but to watch this here? It could horrible discredit Alex as well as her. After all, how did it look that she hired this woman? Yet...she couldn't tear her eyes away from the struggling against the ropes, the toys. the...

Amanda returned from the toilets and just stood, staring at Alex. She hadn't expected her back early at all. She was going to be in so much trouble.

Alex's eyes caught her secretary's as she closed the internet browser. "My office. Now," she growled, unlocking and wrenching open the door.

A thrill went through Amanda's spine as well as feeling some fear. She quickly followed, closing the office door behind her.

Alex closed the door as soon as Amanda entered, walking over and sitting behind her desk. "Sit," she instructed.

Amanda quickly sat down, watching Alex closely.

Alex closed a couple files, stood and placed them in the cabinet before returning to her desk, resting her clasped hands on her desk. Hmm. This was an awkward conversation. She should fire her on the spot, but she was so good at her job. Amanda was the longest-running secretary she'd had in a while and she was always ready to do whatever was asked without griping and that was rare. "What did I just see on your computer screen?"

"BDSM... and a sex toys catalogue..." she said quickly, then wondered to herself why she'd just come out and said it.

Alex nodded. "And why were they on your computer screen? A public computer where anyone could see or hear them?"

"I never meant to leave them open."

"I realize that, but why here? Unless," she walked around to rest on the front of her desk, "there's something about this job that...bothers you in that way."

Amanda swallowed hard. "L-like what?"

Alex sighed, leaning on her desk more fully. "I wouldn't know, but... now you've put me in a position I hate to be in, Amanda. Really. I mean, if your computer history was discovered for some reason, it could horribly discredit me, not the mention this office..."

Amanda stood. "I... I'll go."

Alex grabbed her wrist before she moved. "At least let me finish my lecture, will you?"

Amanda felt weak at the knees when Alex had grabbed her and nodded.

Alex released her wrist. "Normally, I wouldn't dive into your personal life, but since it's been brought up so...unexpectedly..." she sighed. "No one just watches that for no reason. A fetish is usually a cause. Now, I'll ask you again. Is there something about this jobs that stirs those feelings? Maybe someone?"

"You," Amanda replied, instantly kicking herself.

Alex crossed her arms, surprised. "Me? What's interesting about me?"

Oh well, she thought, she'd committed herself now... "You're just so... authoritative... sexy..."

Alex smiled. "Maybe we could work something out..."

Amanda looked a little shocked. "W...what?"

Alex bit her bottom lip. "You're going to be my little sex slave for one night. Agree to whatever I want, no matter how outlandish or rough. In exchange, I will allow you to keep your job as long as I never see those sites again."

Knowing she didn't have much choice, and needing to keep her job, Amanda nodded. "Ok..."

Alex nodded. "Very well. To your desk, clear your history and get to work," she said.

"Yes, boss... thank you," Amanda replied, quickly rising and disappearing from Alex's office.

Alex smiled, watching her walk away. She hadn't had anyone to dominate in a while, too busy clawing her way to the top, making her personal life nonexistent, but now that she had the time... This would feel so good.

Amanda quickly deleted her history, attempting to get back to work, but her mind raced with thoughts of what Alex might have in store.

* * *

A week later, Alex called Amanda in her office.

Amanda closed the door, standing nervously before her. "You wanted to see me?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, please sit."

Amanda sat down, looking at her.

"Do you have plans Saturday night?"

"No, I'm free Saturday."

Alex smiled. "Perfect. Because you have plans with me. The favor, remember?"

Amanda nodded. "How could I forget?"

"Now, I need to know, is there anything specific you...need?"

"Nothing specific. You are in charge after all."

Alex nodded. "All right. Anything that you will not tolerate under any circumstances?"

"I... I don't do anal..." she blushed.

Alex nodded again. "Don't worry. I never go near there. I don't like it either. Anything else?"

Amanda shook her head.

Alex smiled, scribbling her address down on a sheet of paper, the date and time – 7pm, handing it to her. "You may want to eat an hour before."

Amanda nodded, taking the note and disappearing back to her desk. She was now feeling both nervous and excited. 7pm Saturday her fantasy would become reality.

* * *

Saturday came fast for Alex Cabot. She was up early preparing her "special" room. Her house had three spare rooms and only two were used. The other was...a pleasure room of sorts, complete with a key to lock it.

A king size bed with black satin sheets was against the east wall. At the foot of it sat a chest filled with sex toys. Beside the window to the north, four metallic cuffs were attached to the wall, a whip beside it as well as a paddle.

Amanda studied herself in the mirror as she stepped from the shower that afternoon. She carefully selected some red and black laced underwear and pulled on an extremely short dress, then exhaled.

Meanwhile, Alex set to work washing and sterilizing all the toys she had. She wanted to make she Amanda didn't get an infection. After they were put away, she had something to eat, washed the dishes and took a warm bath to wash anything unsanitary from her body before slipping into a red laced bra and panty set adorned with black bows, and a translucent robe. She walked into the living room, pulling out a bottle of French wine from the liquor cabinet and two glasses, setting them on the coffee table, waiting.

Amanda took a deep breath before knocking on the door shortly before seven not wanting to be late, then took a step back as she waited.

Setting the glass down, Alex answered the door. "Ah, right on time."

Amanda's breath hitched as she took in the sight before her. "Y-yes."

Alex opened the door wider to let her in, closing it behind her. "Would you like a little wine?"

"Sure, thanks," Amanda replied, following her through.

Alex sat on the couch, patting the spot beside her. "You look very nice," she said, smiling.

"Thank you," Amanda smiled, sipping her wine as she sat down, "as do you.

"Thank you," Alex said, taking a sip of wine.

"So..." Amanda replied a she placed her empty glass down.

Alex cleared her throat. "How do you feel?"

"Nervous, excited... you?

Alex moved closer, resting a hand on Amanda's thigh. "Nervous, actually. I haven't had much time for relationships since before I started gunning for the head ADA chair so...it's been a little while."

"I haven't seen anyone in two years," Amanda confessed, covering Alex's hand with her own.

Alex took Amanda's hand in both of hers. "So...watching videos fills the void? Who do you think of when you watch them?"

"Since the day I met you. You."

Alex raised a brow, moving closer, bringing Amanda's face close and kissing her softly.

Amanda moaned softly, kissing her gently as her lips parted slightly.

Alex increased the pressure, licking Amanda's lips asking for entrance.

Amanda's mouth naturally opened as her tongue played with Alex's.

Alex moaned softly, playing with her tongue, rubbing her back.

Amanda moaned louder, her hands grazing on Alexander breasts.

Alex pressed her breasts into Amanda's hands, moaning loudly.

Amanda pinched the already pert nipples, pushing her tongue further into Alex's mouth.

Alex gently pushed her back onto the couch, quickly discarding her robe, kissing her again.

"Mmm, Alex," she moaned into the kiss, her hands running over Alex's back.

"Mmm..."

Amanda deepened the kiss, scraping Alex's back with her nails.

Alex kissed down Amanda's neck.

"Oh, Alex..." she whimpered

"Amanda..." Alex's hands went up to rub Amanda's back under her dress. "Mmm, warm, soft..."

"Off.." she whispered

Alex nodded. "Stand up."

Amanda complied, standing then kissing her deeply.

Alex moaned into the kiss, unzipping Amanda's dress and sliding it to the floor, moaning at the set of red.

"You like?" Amanda smirked.

Alex nodded, shedding her robe, showing off her deep red set with the push-up bra and next-to-nothing panties. "What do you think?"

Amanda moaned taking in the sight. "B-beautiful."

"Should we go to my special room?" Alex asked. "Or do you want me to warm you up more?"

"You're the boss, you pick."

Alex nodded, leading her upstairs, to the closed, locked door. "No one is to know this is here, all right?"

"I promise."

Alex nodded, unlocking and opening the door. "Now, I'm giving you the choice. Where would you like to start?"

Amanda took in the room for a moment. "Bed?"

Alex nodded, closing the door, grabbing Amanda and throwing her onto the bed, crawling up onto her.

Amanda moaned at the force, her eyes not breaking from Alex's.

Alex situated herself above Amanda on her hands and knees, bending down to kiss her passionately, running her fingers through her hair.

Amanda moaned, returning the fiery kiss, her hands wandering the thin material of Alex's bra, brushing her nipples.

Alex moaned, soon pinning Amanda's hands to the bed like she remembered from the video. "Remind you of anything?" she asked by her ear, hot kisses on her neck.

"Oh god," Amanda moaned, tilting her neck to allow Alex greater access.

Smirking, Alex took advantage of the access she was being given, nipping at her neck.

"Mmm Alex..." Amanda's body arched a little.

Alex smiled, kissing Amanda's breasts above her bra. "Mmmm..."

Amanda wriggled beneath her, desperate for contact as she whimpered softly.

Alex sat up, kissing down Amanda's stomach.

"Mmm... so sexy,,,"

Soon, her tongue retraced the trail.

"Oh..." Amanda managed through a long groan.

Balancing over her again, Alex reclaimed her lips.

Amanda moaned, kissing her passionately, her tongue darting in Alex's mouth.

"Mmmm," she moaned, slipping her tongue in.

Still pinned, Amanda was helpless and her tongue fought Alex's for control as her moans became louder.

Alex kissed her hard on the lips before pulling away, putting that force against her neck, smiling. "Mmm, you're so hot helpless..."

Amanda moaned. "Mmm, I need you."

Alex smiled. "Where? Where do you need me?"

"I need you to fuck me."

"How?" Alex asked, releasing her wrists and unclasping her bra before sucking on her breasts, moaning.

Amanda groaned once more, her fingers tangling in Alex's hair. "However... you so... desire..."

Alex moved back down, smirking and spreading Amanda's legs, rubbing her clit through her panties.

"Oh... god..." Amanda moaned, moving against the contact a little.

Alex rubbed Amanda's breasts, squeezing hard, sucking on her clit through her soaked panties.

"Alex..." Amanda moaned as her body arched again

Alex sucked harder, biting her clit.

"God, yes! Fuck me... please!"

Alex laid beside Amanda, a hand creeping down her body into her wetter- than-wet panties, moaning at the feel. She moaned. "Mmmm." She rubbed her clit.

Amanda kissed Alex deeply as she moaned, her body shivering at the contact.

Alex groaned. "Mmm, so wet..."

Amanda squeezed Alex's nipple, then moved her hand over her stomach before grazing her clit through the thin material.

Alex moaned, but the more dominant side came out as she batted her hand away, going faster, before thrusting two fingers inside.

"Oh, Alex! Yes, fuck me!" Amanda moaned loudly, her brain losing itself for a moment as she thought of how she'd imagined this for a long time, making her wetter.

Alex moved her fingers fast, biting her neck. "You like this?"

"God yes!" Amanda moved against her fingers, biting her lip a little.

Alex went faster, now just kissing her neck. "Mmmm, you feel so good," she moaned pushing another in.

"Mmm fuck me harder Alex, make me cum!"

Alex smiled, sucking on two fingers on her opposite hand, making sure she was being watched.

"So... hot..." Amanda moaned, hops beginning to buck.

Alex moaned moving both of her hands in sync before kissing her. "Gonna cum for me?"

Amanda kissed her hard, pulling away to scream her name as she came hard.

Alex pulled her fingers away to suck the nectar from them, then kiss her, moaning. "Mmmm..."

Amanda gave a loud moan as she tasted herself. "You're amazing..."

"Why?"

"You know exactly what to do... and it's much better than I ever imagined..." Amanda replied, stroking a strand of hair from Alex's eyes as she caught her breath.

Alex smiled. "You feel amazing. And you taste even better."

Amanda gave a soft whimper, her hand moving to trace circles on Alex's thigh.

Alex kissed her softly. "When you can move, we're going to the wall where I can make it so you can't run away..."

Amanda smirked. "Oh, I can move..."

Alex smiled, standing from the bed, stripping Amanda fully. "Up, over in the middle of the cuffs!" she ordered

Amanda smirked moving where instructed, watching Alex closely.

Alex pinned her to the wall, cuffing her ankles to the wall as well as her arms above her head. Smirking, she walked back a few steps, stripping slowly.

Amanda moaned as Alex stripped, eyes never leaving her. "Tease."

Alex picked up a whip.

Amanda whimpered softly at the thought of what was to come, her eyes trained on Alex.

"Just relax," Alex said, bringing the whip across her breasts.

Amanda nodded, moaning.

Alex whipped her stomach.

Amanda whimpered slightly, flinching a little as the whip connected with her skin.

Alex smiled, stopping a moment before attaching a vibrator to Amanda's clit, turning it on.

Amanda's legs weakened somewhat as she gave a loud groan. "Oh, Alex."

Alex whipped her breasts again. "Mmm..."

Amanda's body arched a little at the contact and she closed her eyes focusing on the vibrator as her hips bucked a little.

Alex brought it down harder.

"Yes, Alex!"

"So sexy!"

Amanda moaned loudly before it turned to a series of soft screams as she grew closer to her peak.

Alex whipped her harder. "Mmmm..."

"Alex!" Amanda screamed as she came hard.

Throwing the whip down, Alex licked up all she had.

Amanda moaned, moving against Alex's tongue.

Alex increased the vibration on her clit.

Amanda's breathing quickened again, moving fast.

Moaning, she slipped her tongue inside.

"Shit! Yes!" Amanda screamed, the simple contact of Alex's tongue inside her tipping her over the edge again.

Pulling away, Alex smiled up at her, licking everything up.

Amanda slowly caught her breath, feeling completely helpless.

Alex uncuffed her, carrying her to the bed to let her get her bearings.

Amanda sat up a little, pulling Alex into a passionate kiss.

Alex wrapped her arms around her, moaning. "Mmmm, so good. Do you want me inside?"

"Oh, god yes," Amanda moaned into the kiss.

Alex pulled away, stepping into a harness and thick toy. "Hands and knees, back to me."

"Yes, boss," Amanda smirked, moving onto her hands and knees.

Alex climbed onto the bed behind her, moaning. "Oh God, beautiful. Makes me want to..." Without warning, she spanked her.

"Oh!" Amanda whimpered, gripping the sheets.

"You like that?"

"I love everything you do to me."

"Is this too gentle? Would you like it rougher?"

"Yes," Amanda whimpered at the thought.

Alex smirked, spanking her harder.

Amanda groaned into the sheets.

"Is this too gentle? Would you like it rougher?"

"Yes," Amanda whimpered at the thought.

Alex smirked, spanking her harder.

Amanda groaned into the sheets.

Alex leaned down and kissed Amanda's lower back. "Want something harder? Something that'll not only leave red marks, but possibly bruises?"

"I'll take anything you can give."

Alex nodded, shedding the toy before grabbing the wooden paddle, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Over my lap."

Amanda moved quickly to lay over Alex's lap.

Alex rubbed the spots that were pink. "It's going to hurt and sting. You won't be allowed to touch, but when I'm done I'll soothe them ok?"

"Ok," Amanda nodded.

"Now relax."

Amanda gave a long sigh as she allowed her body to relax.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Amanda replied, smiling to herself.

Alex brought the paddle down firmly to see how she would react, but not overly hard.

Amanda gave a moan, not really flinching.

Alex did it again, the same firmness and pressure. "If you want it harder, just say so."

"Mmm, harder," Amanda smirked.

Alex smiled. The crack of the paddle on her skin sent shivers down her spine. The power she had with it... "Mmmm."

"Mmm, harder," Amanda smirked.

Alex brought it down faster with a bit more pressure, groaning.

"Oh, yes, Alex... punish me..." the secretary moaned.

The arm that held the secretary in place's hand pulled her hair, bringing the paddle down harder.

"Mmm... yes..." Amanda moaned louder.

"How does it feel?" Alex asked, going harder, the paddle beginning to leave imprints.

"A-amazing... fuck..."

Alex groaned. "Mmmm. Red is your color," she said, spanking her harder.

Amanda hissed as the next one started to hurt, but she couldn't help following it with a moan.

Alex did it again. "If it's too much..."

"Mmm but I d-don't want this... to end."

Alex set the paddle beside her, rubbing the spots. "But I don't want you to be hurt."

"I know," Amanda smiled at her caring nature. At work, she was usually hard faced.

Alex smiled. "I know, but I don't like leaving someone with a bad impression. Though, just like this room, no one can know but you. I have many different sides..."

"Care to show me more of them?"

"Such as?"

"Anything you wish."

Alex nodded. "Strap-on?"

"Mmm," Amanda smirked.

Alex smirked. "Sit," she instructed.

Amanda sat on the edge of the bed.

Alex slipped the harness back on, walking over to standing in front of her. "On all fours," she commanded, "suck on me."

Amanda felt herself become wetter just at the statement as she moved onto all fours to take it in her mouth.

Alex moaned, her eyes narrowing almost predatory, taking in the sight. "Yes, take it!"

Amanda moaned, taking the full length in her mouth as she looked up at Alex.

Alex groaned, brushing Amanda's hair behind her ear.

Amanda smirked as she sucked faster, the toy making contact with Alex's clit

Alex moaned, thrusting into her mouth gently.

Amanda gave a louder moan.

Alex went a little faster. Making her choke on it wasn't the objective, but the way the toy was pressing into her clit.

Though Amanda did choke slightly, she looked up at Alex with what could only be described as love in her eyes.

Alex smiled. "Don't be afraid to take it as deep as you want."

Amanda opened her mouth wider, taking more of the toy as she moaned.

Alex moaned. "I could move, make you choke, but..."

Amanda gave a slight nod.

Alex held Amanda's head in place, thrusting into her mouth. "If it's too much, just pull my hand away," she said.

Amanda moaned once more as the toy connected with Alex's clit harder.

Alex's hips bucked harder.

Amanda gagged a couple more times as the toy was pushed deep into her mouth. keeping a firm hold on Alex's free hand.

"More? Deeper?" Alex asked, slipping in and out of her dominant role. A dominant never asked so many questions, if any at all, but she liked to know her lovers were comfortable with what was going on. Besides, Amanda was more than willing to try whatever Alex wanted, so if Alex wanted her to possibly come back, it was better that she liked it too.

"Yes," Amanda replied, then moved her mouth over the toy again.

The EADA moaned, pulling her hair.

Amanda took all of the toy, moaning louder as she felt her getting closer.

Alex thrust up into her mouth, groaning. "Mmmm, fuck! Yes!"

Amanda moved her hand from Alex's placing both on her hips, pulling them towards her.

Alex let Amanda guide her, wondering what she had planned.

With each thrust Alex gave, Amanda pulled her hips closer causing the toy to go deeper, increasing the contact on Alex's clit.

Alex moaned, her body shaking, but the act Amanda was performing was just...so fucking sexy she wanted it to last.

"Going to come for me?" Amanda moaned as she pulled away before forcing the toy deep into her own mouth again.

Alex nodded, moving her hips from side to side. "Mmmm. Oh fuck... yes... yes...please!"

Amanda continued, moaning at all the right moments, slamming Alex's hips towards her.

Alex began to pant, going faster. "Fuck...I'm gonna..."

The thought made Amanda moan louder than she previously had, keeping up the pace.

Alex went faster, shaking harder. "Gonna...OH FUCK!" she screamed coming hard.

Amanda pulled away from the toy, quickly supporting Alex so she didn't fall.

Alex fell against her, resting her head against Amanda's shoulder. "Wow..."

Amanda kissed her cheek gently. "You ok?"

Alex nodded, panting.

Amanda helped Alex lay on the bed. "Catch your breath..." she whispered in her ear.

Alex nodded, shaking reaching to remove the toy.

Amanda batted Alex's hand from the toy, moving to straddle Alex, pushing against the toy as it went deep inside her with ease.

Alex moaned. "Oh..."

"I'll stay still until you're ready," Amanda smirked.

Alex took another long drink of water, nodding. "You're...going to...have to..."

"Have to what?" Amanda teased.

"Ride me. I barely have energy to talk."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Amanda asked moving upwards so the toy was nearly out of her before slamming back down hard, repeating the action several times as she moaned.

Alex moaned. "Oh... God you look sexy like this!"

Amanda leant forward placing her hands on Alex's shoulders as she leant forward. "You think?" she asked, not waiting for a reply as she kissed Alex hard, moaning loudly continuing to ride her.

Alex moaned into her lips, loving the sight in front of her.

Amanda picked up the pace, sitting back up. "Oh... Alex..." she moaned.

Alex smiled. "What?"

"You... feel amazing," the secretary replied, getting closer.

"Really? Why?"

Amanda slammed down harder against the toy as it finally made contact with Alex's clit, Amanda squeezed the ADA's breasts. "This... is amazing... Oh! Alex!"

Alex moaned, thrusting her hips upward. "No...you are!"

Amanda released a soft scream. "Fuck!"

Alex smiled, holding Amanda to her and thrusting gently.

"Alex! I'm... so... close..." she moaned.

Alex moaned, kissing her lips hard, moving faster.

"ALEX!" the secretary screamed as she came hard, her body shaking.

Alex moaned softly, surprised she could still move.

Amanda rested her head against the ADA's neck attempting to catch her breath.

Alex wrapped her arms around her. "Tired?"

"Mhm," she whispered.

Alex smiled, kissing her nose. "If you moved, I could take this off and we could get more comfortable."

Amanda nodded, slowly moving up and away from the toy, laying back down next to her.

Alex shed the toy, holding her had out. "I never sleep in here."

Amanda gratefully accepted her hand, her legs a little shaky as she stood.

Slowly, they walked from the room to Alex's bedroom where she pulled the fluffy comforter back, lying down and waiting.

Amanda smiled, getting in beside her, snuggling into her side.

Alex wrapped her arms around her, pulling the comforter around them. "Well hi," she said smiling.

"Hi," she sighed softly, relaxing.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect."

Alex sighed, settling into the sheets, pulling her close. "Two different worlds completely."

"I don't want this to end..."

"It may not have to..." Alex replied.

Amanda looked up at Alex. "Really?"

"Maybe, if you remember my rules."

"Which ones?" Amanda smirked.

Alex yawned, falling asleep before she could answer.

Amanda smiled, kissing her cheek, she slowly fell asleep, her leg around her before finally falling asleep.

**THE END**


End file.
